


[podfic] Professional Respect

by reena_jenkins, storiesfortravellers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Leverage
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Snarky Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Iron Man/Leverage, Parker+JARVIS, Breaking into the Stark Mansion is a real challenge."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Professional Respect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimssio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Professional Respect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805743) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



****  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  crossover, humor, crack, snarky JARVIS  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:06:13  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG_Lev\)%20_Professional%20Respect_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
